Tori's Plan
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Tori sees Beck and Jade fighting in Wanko's and decides to ask the people how exactly they started dating and if they would get back together. The many different answers and rumors surprise Tori until she finds out the truth. This is how Tori gets inspired to get Beck and Jade back together in Opposite Date and Tori Saves Beck and Jade. Bade.
1. Prologue

Alice: I just got this idea.

Emily: Don't freak! It's just a one-shot.

Alice: I hope you all enjoy, and let's hope for more Bade moments in the upcoming episode Opposite Date.

Emily: Enjoy!

* * *

Title: Prologue

Summary: Tori sees Beck and Jade fighting one day after they break up and decides to ask the people around Hollywood Arts how exactly these two started dating and if they thought they would get back together. The many different answers and rumors surprise Tori until she finds out the truth. This is how Tori gets inspired to get Beck and Jade back together in Tori Saves Beck and Jade.

Pairings: About Bade, slight Cabbie, one-sided Jandre and slight Tandre that might be one-sided.

* * *

Prologue to Tori Saves Beck and Jade

* * *

Tori's mind travelled to Beck and Jade for the hundredth time that day. After being trapped in Wanko's Warehouse, she saw Beck and Jade interact more since their break up which had been rough for all of the friends. At first, they didn't know who to pick. Jade did seem like a horrible person, but Tori saw the insecure side of her that really needed Beck. Though Jade wasn't completely mean and horrible, she still treated Beck like he was untrustworthy and like he was her servant. So Tori decided not to pick a side. Cat seemed to pick Jade's side though the reasoning was still unclear to Tori. According to Cat, Jade was her best friend forever. Tori believed it but wondered why she never really saw their close relationship until now.

Andre picked Jade's side because he said Beck didn't treasure her enough. Tori frowned at the thought of Andre still liking Jade. It bothered her for some reason though she didn't understand why. Robbie immediately picked Beck's side, saying he was too cool to date someone like Jade. Rex, if he even counted as a person, also took Beck's side along with all of the school. They were the hot couple that everyone wanted to be. When they broke up, crazy rumors had started and only the group of friends really knew what happened. Jade counted down from ten and waited. Beck never opened the door. She sighed.

The reason they were on her thoughts yet again was because Jade was slightly glaring at Beck, who just let Trina sit on his lap. Tori frowned and just continued playing her video on how she used to hambone.

Her thoughts on Beck and Jade never left.

* * *

"Hey," Tori smiled brightly at a random blonde girl. After winning the hambone competition, thoughts of Beck and Jade went back to her head, so she wanted to ask how they got together or how they even lasted that long.

The blonde smiled brightly at Tori. "Hi!"

Tori smiled as she glanced around. "I was wondering… how did Beck and Jade get together?"

"They got back together!" the girl screaked in absolute horror. "What?!"

"No," Tori quickly put up her arms in defense. "I mean three years ago how did they get together?"

"Oh," the girl smiled brightly, calming down. "Jade forced him into it."

"What?" Tori blinked.

The girl bobbed her head up and down. "She was like so mean to him. Whenever a girl went up to him, she threatened them with her scissors. Eventually Beck got so scared for the girls that liked him he started dating Jade to protect us. It was so sweet of him!"

"Um… right," Tori forced a smile. "Well… I have to go to class. Bye."

"Bye!" she called after cheerfully as Tori walked to her close, frowning. That was not true. Beck did seem to genuinely love her… right?

* * *

In her biology class, she turned to a boy, who was focusing on the worksheet while the teacher was reading. Tori decided to take the perspective from the common boy instead. "How did Beck and Jade get together three years ago?"

The boy raised his eyebrows before placing his pencil down in thought. He was trying to recall what happened before he smiled. "I remember that day. Well, Jade wanted to date him really badly, so she tried her best with love notes and candy and stuff. She worked harder than any other girl. She was so sweet and kind. Then Beck decided to date her and that's when she turned into a complete psycho bitch! I'm surprised Beck put up with her that long."

Tori smiled at him as they went back to work. Again, Tori was dissatisfied with this answer. Hearing how Beck and Jade got together was like hearing how Trina got in the school. Too many rumors and too many lies were being made up. After class ended, she asked a couple more girls and a couple more guys. Eventually, she summed up all the rumors in one:

Jade did something and Beck started dating her. Either Jade forced him and Beck didn't want to, or Jade changed when they started dating.

Yet none of them seemed to hit the exact truth she was looking for. When she sat down at her lunch table, she turned to see Beck there. Since it was only them, she decided to ask. "Hey Beck, what was Jade like three years ago?"

Beck blinked shocked she would ask something about Jade. Usually no one brought up Jade around him. Sighing, he tried to think back to three years ago. That was before they started dating. "Um… I don't know. The same?"

"Oh," Tori smiled. "How did you guys start-"

Before she could finish, Jade and Cat sat down at the lunch. Instead of sitting next to Beck, which was what she did while they were dating, she sat across from him, trying to get as far as she could. Cat smiled, completely bubbly and happy, ranting on about her brother and rainbows. Beck sighed and leaned into Tori, whispering in her ear. "Can you not bring up Jade again?"

Tori blinked before slowly nodding at him, her eyes softening when she saw Jade's eyes have a flicker of jealousy before calming down. Tori actually wanted Jade to stand up and yell at her. But she didn't.

She sighed and continued eating.

* * *

In her next class, she decided to ask Andre about Beck and Jade. "You were with Jade at Nozu, right?"

"Yes," Andre nodded only to blush. "B-but not as a date! A guy wouldn't date his best friend's ex-girlfriend. I mean, I didn't! Sure we shared soup and… but… it wasn't-"

And there it was again. That flicker of emotion that made her just want Andre to shut up about Jade and look at her instead. Tori frowned. Was this jealousy? Deciding to ignore it for the time, she smiled at Andre. "How did they get together? Do you know?"

Andre blinked, glancing up before nodding just a bit. "I remember when Beck realized he had feelings for her."

"Really? Jade must have been happy that Beck finally liked her back," Tori smiled only to frown in confusion when Andre burst out laughing.

"No," Andre chuckled, trying to calm down. "That wasn't it at all. See, Beck was really popular with the girls and would flirt with them all the time. So this one day he ran into Jade and knocked over her stuff. When he picked up her stuff and smiled at her, she threatened to cut him up with her scissors if he ran into her again. So he was shocked."

"So she threatened him and he hated her… how did he come to like her?" Tori sighed, wanting him to get to the point.

"You've got it all wrong Tori," Andre grinned. "That's when he took an interest in her. After that, he watched her carefully and tried to give her all the things he gave to other girls. He put flowers in her locker and watched her reactions when she found them."

"How did she react?" Tori blinked, knowing she hated flowers.

"She cut them up, stomped on them, and walked off. Beck was even more shocked but got more interested in her too. So he gave her chocolate."

"And…?" Tori frowned.

"She stomped on those too," Andre laughed as if he was there. "He tried putting the moves on her and flirting with her. She called him a whore. I swear that boy tried almost anything, but he wouldn't give up."

"So Beck fell for Jade first?" Tori blinked. In all of the stories she had heard, Jade fell for him first. It would seem that way though, now that Tori thought about it. Jade showed more emotion towards him while he was more calm and playing up to her.

"Girl, that boy was head over heels," Andre chuckled. "All because she threatened him."

"Well how did Jade fall for Beck?" Tori asked. Andre shrugged.

"I think Cat knows," Andre answered. "Jade and I weren't friends, so I didn't know what she was thinking."

Tori nodded and turned to the lesson as the teacher began talking. Guess she had to go ask Cat then.

* * *

"Tori!" Sikowitz called out. Tori inwardly cursed. She was so close to asking Cat about Jade. Sighing and putting on a bright smile, she turned to him as he sat down for once without a coconut. "I need to talk to you."

"At least you didn't throw a ball at me this time," Tori smiled fondly at the memory before sitting down.

Sikowitz stared at her. "You were distracted in class today. Why?"

"Oh," Tori blinked. She didn't realize it was that obvious that she was distracted. "I'm sorry."

"You kept looking at Cat and Jade," Sikowitz said naturally. "Why?"

"Well…" Tori sighed, deciding to be honest. "I was wondering how Beck and Jade got together."

"Ah, the memories," Sikowitz smirked. "They fell in love in here, in my classroom."

"Really?" Tori's eyes went wide. "How?"

"Well," Sikowitz smiled fondly. "It was the year of our Lord when-"

"The year of our Lord?" Tori blinked.

Sikowitz just waved at her to be silent, which she was. "Well I noticed Beck staring at Jade a lot and trying to get with her. So I assigned them to come up and do an improv."

"What happened?" Tori asked eagerly.

"Beck confessed to her in front of the whole class. Didn't even use a fake name. He just decided to not do an improv and prove his love," Sikowitz explained. "Jade blushed a bit but rejected him. That's when Beck kissed her."

"Kissed her?" Tori exclaimed.

"Yep," Sikowitz nodded. "See there were rumors going around long before Beck met Jade that a kiss from Beck would make anyone fall for him. He was so desperate at that point he decided to test it out."

"So they fell in love," Tori awed at the moment, trying to picture it.

"No, she slapped him and ran out of the classroom," Sikowitz told her making Tori groan.

"Then how did they get together!?" Tori practically shouted.

Sikowitz frowned a bit. "Well that was the day he gave up on her. He figured if she didn't like him even after he kissed her, he had no chance. The boy was down and out for a week or two. Then he started flirting with girls again and being a player."

"Oh…" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Day by day, Jade got angrier and angrier until the day I assigned the alphabet improv again," Sikowitz laughed. "It was a funny turn of events."

"What happened?" Tori gasped, eager to learn the story.

Sikowitz began to explain what happened.

* * *

_"Beck, Jade, Cat, Rachel, and Robbie," Sikowitz called out. "Get up here!"_

_Beck offered a bright smile at Rachel, who blushed and giggled. Sikowitz noticed how Jade rolled her eyes at that, slightly scowling. They all walked to the front of the room. "Alphabet improv," Sikowitz shouted. "Start with G. Go!"_

_"God," Jade groaned. "Why do we have to do this?"_

_"How are you, Beck?" Rachel giggled, taking a step closer to him and smiling brightly at him. _

_"I'm great," Beck smiled brightly at her._

_Cat frowned at the scene. "Why are you flirting with her? I thought you liked Jadey…"_

_Sikowitz let out a buzzard sound. "Sorry Cat, the next letter was J!"_

_"Aw," Cat pouted and skipped off the stage. _

_"Jade," Robbie nervously said. "How come you kept rejecting Beck? I mean, he's gorgeous!" _

_"Kudos to you," Jade mumbled. "Why don't you date him?"_

_"I'm a guy!" Robbie screeched. "Besides, I'm in love with Ca-"_

_Sikowitz let out another buzzard sound. "Sorry Robbie. The next letter was L!"_

_Robbie frowned as he sat down. Cat blinked. "Wait… who are you in love with?" _

_Jade snorted in response, wondering how much of a ditz the girl could be. Then again, Jade smiled at her, she was her best friend. Beck cleared his throat. "Love isn't exactly easy. I mean, you could try really hard and the girl you like won't like you back."_

_He was staring directly at Jade who glared at him. Rachel spoke up. "Beck! How could you be in love with that freak?!"_

_Sikowitz let out a buzzard sound. "Sorry Rachel the next letter was M!"_

_Rachel groaned before glancing at Beck then Jade. She smirked at Jade before going up to Beck and putting her hand at the back of his head, bringing him down to kiss her. Jade's eyes went wide as Beck stood there, wondering what was going on. In a flash, Jade pulled off the girl, growling. "Maybe you should go away before I make you go away!"_

("There's the Jade I know," Tori smiled brightly. Sikowitz shushed her, going back to the story.)

_Beck stared in shock as Jade glared furiously into Rachel's eyes. Rachel, who got scared, scattered away quickly as Jade smirked with pride. Beck smirked. "Never, ever will I fall in love with you, Beck Oliver, is what you once said to me. So what was that?"_

_Jade, for once, actually flushed before turning around, glaring at him. "Oh shut up! I'm not in love with you. I just don't like seeing people sucking face while we're doing an improv!"_

_Beck smiled brightly. "Perhaps that was the reason. Maybe you're in love with me."_

_"Quit thinking I'm in love with you," Jade snarled. Beck smiled and placed a hand on her hip, which she quickly shoved away. "Besides why would I be? You've been after me for so long like I was some sort of prize. Then when you didn't win me, you just went back to flirting with other girls like I never happened! Why would I be in love with a guy like that?!"_

_Beck's eyes went wide as he smiled softly. "Really? That's what you think? I kissed you that time and you ran off. I thought that if I really loved you, I should let you go and try to move on. It didn't work. None of those girls were as good as you. None were as beautiful. And I'm didn't fall nearly as hard for them as I did for you. I love you."_

_"S-shut up," Jade mumbled, blushing and diverting her eyes from Beck's. Beck smiled softly and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss that she returned. When they parted, Jade smiled softly. It was the first genuine smile he'd ever seen her give him instead of Cat. _

_"Too cute," Beck smiled softly._

_"Unlikely," Jade mumbled. "Say you love me."_

_"Very well. Say the magic word," Beck teased her._

_"Will you please say you love me?" Jade whispered so only he could hear. _

_"I love you," Beck kissed her again. Everyone was so sucked in the moment and in the romance that even Sikowitz forgot to buzz Beck out when he didn't start with the letter X. _

* * *

"Aw!" Tori squealed.

"Yes," Sikowitz nodded. "All the girls cried that day that their beloved Beck was gone. They still tried though but Jade…"

"Yeah," Tori nodded in understanding. Smiling brightly, she stood up and thanked Sikowitz before walking out only to bump into Cat, who was standing next to Robbie giggling. She smiled. Ever since the blonde incident, Cat and Robbie became much closer.

"Tori!" Cat squealed, running up to her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "How did you know that?"

"Robbie said you kept looking at me and was about to talk to me before Sikowitz called for you. We waited out here," Cat giggled, twirling her hair.

"Yeah," Tori nodded. "How exactly did Jade realize she liked Beck?" Cat blinked. "I mean," Tori explained, "before they started dating."

"Oh," Cat giggled. "She hated him at first. She really did."

"Huh?" Robbie blinked. "I heard he hated her."

"No," Cat shook her head. "Then one day he did something smart. He gave her a pair of scissors instead of flowers. That was the first time she didn't complain about him and was staring at the scissors all day. Then she started to warm up to him though she never showed that she did. I could tell though because she had that look! She didn't even realize she was warming up to him."

Cat then tried to intimidate that look she was talking about. It only worked for a second before she burst out in giggles.

"Then Beck kissed her," Cat rambled on. "She really was confused. She then told me she thinks she might like him. When she went into school ready to tell him, Beck was flirting with other people and Jade didn't like it. She started talking less and being less happy."

"Jade can be happy?" Robbie mumbled to himself.

Cat decided to ignore him. "Anyways, then in class one day-"

"I know about that," Tori interrupted. "Sikowitz told me."

"Ah," Cat nodded before grinning. "I hope they get back together soon! They were so in love!"

With that Cat skipped away. Robbie quickly bid her a goodbye before running after her. Tori smiled as she stared off at the two. So that's who Beck and Jade became Beck and Jade? "Tori."

Tori gasped, turning around to see Beck standing there, slightly blushing. "Um…"

"Hey Beck," Tori smiled.

"I heard you talking about Jade," Beck confessed. "I overheard you with Cat and a couple other people. Why are you so concerned about it?"

"Because you two were so good for each other," Tori confessed. "I was wondering how you got together. You seemed to work really hard for her."

"I did," Beck nodded.

"Then you threw it all away," Tori frowned at her. "Why?"

Beck frowned as he sighed. "It's just… I was so tired of fighting. I was tired of her being mean and being jealous."

"But Beck," Tori frowned at him. "That's the girl you fell in love with. The girl that would be jealous and mean was why you fell for her. When she threatened you, you realized she was different and loved her."

"Andre told you?" Beck chuckled. "I would ramble on and on about Jade three years ago. Yeah, that was the girl I fell for. I took her for granted though. I really did. The day after I broke up with her, I realized my mistake. I've been so angry at me that I've either been avoiding her or taking my anger on her."

"Beck, you need to be honest with her," Tori frowned.

"It's a little too late for that," Beck mumbled before smiling and giving her a goodbye. He walked away as Tori sighed. So Beck still loved Jade? How come he didn't see that Jade still loved him?

Tori gasped when it hit her. The first time they broke up, she helped them get back together. Why couldn't she try that again?

She smirked. Her plan to save Beck and Jade's relationship began forming. First, she would have to take Beck out on a "date" and tell Cat to keep it a secret. Cat would obviously accidently tell Jade. While on the "date" with Beck, she could inform him on the plan. She could also probably get Jade to sing a song at the concert for Hollywood Arts coming up soon.

Smiling, she skipped off knowing there was no way her plan could go wrong.

* * *

Alice: I referenced a bit to Opposite Date in here.

Emily: Opposite date, I hope, is a prologue for Tori Saves Beck and Jade.

Alice: Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


	2. Opposite Date Part 1

Alice: I did say it was a one-shot…

Emily: But everyone was like, "update soon please!"

Alice: So I decided to write it as a three or four-shot.

Emily: This is what I hope will happen on this week's episode Opposite date.

Alice: Enjoy! The next chapter, which I will post tomorrow, will be either Opposite Date part one or Tori Saves Beck and Jade. Oh a bit of Jandre in this story and a lot in this chapter. Oh, and did you hear? Three Girls and a Mouse will be after Opposite date and before Tori Saves Beck and Jade! Dan! Why?!

Emily: We are just going to ignore that fact, so yeah. I'll try to make it as long as the first one, but I'm not too sure I can.

* * *

Opposite Date

Part 1

* * *

The next day, Tori walked into school with a smile. Her plan had already been formed in her head, so all she needed to do was earn Beck's approval. Skipping up to him, she glanced around before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the janitor's closet. Gasping in surprise as he was pulled in, he thought back to how Jade must have felt when he pulled her into the closet while they were fighting. Both in, Tori smiled brightly at the confused Beck. Tori grinned. "Let's go on a date!"

"A date?" Beck raised an eyebrow. "Tori… I know I tried to kiss you that one time but… it was a mistake. I… I like, love Jade, and I thought I told you that yesterday?"

"You did," Tori nodded with a smile. "And then you said it was a lost cause. Well, today, you're going to get her back. Before you ask how, I've already developed a plan. We," she gestured to herself and Beck, "are going to pretend to go on a date. Then Jade will get jealous and take you back! That's when you can say it was a misunderstanding and that we weren't really on a date. It'll be perfect!"

Beck looked at her like she was crazy. "Um… Jade doesn't get jealous anymore. Trina sat on my lap and nothing happened. Other girls are with me and still she doesn't do anything. What would make her react in jealousy?"

"Well," Tori paused for a moment. "She always gets this funny face when you're with other girls, so we'll have to try really hard to make it seem like we're really coupley. Besides she hates the idea of you and me together so that will motivate her!"

"And how are we going to get her to know about this?" Beck sighed. Tori beamed; glad he was going to go along with the plan.

"I'll tell Cat to keep it a secret." Tori giggled.

"Um… Cat does keep secrets," Beck raised an eyebrow.

Tori shook her head. "No, she keeps Jade's secrets. She makes sure that none of them slip through. She'll try to keep my secret but she'll accidently let something slip. Jade will find out because she's so persistent and then spy on our date! It'll be perfect!"

"Cat does have a hard time lying to Jade," Beck sighed before nodding. "Okay, I'll try this thing out."

Tori grinned as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the closet only to gasp when she saw Cat standing there giggling. "Hiya Tori! Why are you and Beck in a closet? My brother once went into a closet but then he-"

"Beck and I are going on a date," Tori quickly blurted out but gasped like she was pretending to keep it in. Beck went along with it and faked a glared at her. Cat easily fell for this. "Oh no! I'm sorry Beck. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

"It's okay," Beck grinned. "We can just make sure Cat will promise not to tell."

"I won't tell," Cat bobbled her head up and down. Though Beck could clearly see the betrayal and hurt in Cat's eyes. She had always been a fan of Beck and Jade together.

"Beck and I are going on a date this Friday, and we don't want anyone to know. We especially don't want Jade to know," Tori said slowly and surely, saying Jade slightly louder than the rest of the words in her sentence. Cat continued to nod as Tori smiled. "Thanks Cat! Well, we have to get to class. Bye!"

"Bye!" Cat chirped before waving off. This Friday? Now that she thought about it, she didn't really have anything to do Friday. Smiling, she skipped off to Jade's locker, grinning when Jade turned around to see her. Cat giggled. "Hi! Wanna do something fun this Friday?"

Jade shrugged, knowing she had nothing else to do so why not spend it with her best friend. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

"I figured you'd pick," Cat shrugged. "Because you're bossy."

"Don't say I'm bossy!" Jade screeched, bossing her on what not to say. Cat gasped in surprise that Jade yelled.

"But you are!" Cat insisted. Receiving a glare from Jade, she shrunk a bit, holding out her fingers to show a small inch. "A little…"

"Whatever," Jade sighed, calming down. She could never stay mad at Cat that long anyway. Besides the girl came over here to ask her to hang out, not to call her bossy. "Sure, let's hangout this Friday."

Cat nodded but then gasped. What if Jade wanted to invite Tori? She would have to tell Jade not to! They were even starting to get along a bit. And yet, some part of her knew Jade would never mention Tori. Cat knew she just wanted to tell Jade because she didn't like keeping secrets from her. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out. "Okay, but we can't invite Tori because-"

That's when it hit her. She couldn't tell Jade because Tori would be betrayed! She specifically said to not tell Jade. Cat smiled and decided to make something up. Maybe that Tori was just going on a date. She didn't even have to mention Beck. It wasn't a lie. She immediately zipped her lips and smiled brightly at Jade, who frowned. "What's Tori doing on Friday?" Jade narrowed her eyes. Cat pouted but continued to seal her lips.

"She told me not to tell you," Cat mumbled, all of her confidence disappearing. She really could never lie to Jade. Oh well, Cat thought brightly, at least she isn't doing the countdown.

Jade rolled her eyes, deciding to do what she did best. "Five."

"Oh God!" Cat shouted in horror. Why did she have to jinx it! "Not the counting!"

"Four." Jade replied calmly. She didn't know why but the counting always intimidated Cat. Jade assumed Cat knew nothing was going to happen to her by the time Jade reached one. Why was she acting so afraid then?

"I really can't tell you," Cat cried out. Jade nearly gave up until she saw a slight yearning in Cat's eyes to continue with the counting. Jade frowned. It was almost like Cat wanted to say something.

"Three."

"Oh I love that number!" Cat immediately perked up. Jade sighed, remembering that's exactly what Cat implied the day that Beck broke up with her.

"Two," Jade continued.

"Did you hear about the new pearpad with the better screen?" Cat tried to avoid the subject but even she knew Jade wouldn't fall for that. Jade narrowed her eyes.

"One."

"Okay!" Cat pouted. "Okay I'll tell you."

Jade raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response.

"Beck and Tori are going on a date."

* * *

Beck flinched when he saw Cat run into the room and grab Robbie, sitting next to him and holding his hand. She stared at him with sad eyes as he rubbed her head a bit, a little confused. Beck wondered where Jade was and by the look in Tori's eyes, she was wondering too. Both had a pretty good guess at what had happened though. She found out about their… "date". Andre was the first to speak though. "I'll go find Jade."

"It's fine," Beck reassured him. He was used to finding and comforting Jade. "I'll look for her."

"Nah man," Andre shook his head. "She'll only get more upset seeing her ex-boyfriend. I'll go. We are really good friends."

Andre pretended not to notice the flash of hurt in Beck and Tori's eyes though both for different reasons. He walked out as Beck sighed and turned around to see Tori looking down sadly. Beck blinked as he sat down. He whispered to her. "You like Andre?"

"A little…" Tori mumbled.

"You don't to worry though," Beck smiled but still kept his voice low. "I'm sure he likes you back."

"No…" Tori smiled fondly at the memory of dressing up like Jade. "He nearly kissed me once but only because I was dressed as someone else."

"Who?" Beck asked curiously. Tori actually dressed like someone else to get Andre? They didn't seem probable.

"I can't tell you," Tori smiled sadly. "Unlike Cat, I can keep a secret."

Beck nodded but the unsettling feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away.

* * *

"Jade?" Andre walked into the janitor's closet to see the dark girl cutting up a cardboard box. He approached her cautiously and sat next to her. "Jade, what's wrong?"

Jade frowned, dried up tear trails on her cheeks. "Beck and Tori are going on a date."

Andre's eyes went wide. Beck and Tori were going on a… what? Jade sighed, leaning her head back so it hit the wall softly. Andre's mouth was opened just a bit as he continued to stare at Jade. Beck and Tori? That didn't seem right. It should be Beck and…

He sighed, knowing he couldn't finish that sentence. Yes, it should be Beck and Jade. He was just selfish and wanted it to be Andre and Jade. So Jade was still in love with Beck? Just like how Andre was in love with Jade? He glanced over at her as she closed her eyes, tears probably piling up. Acting on impulse, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Jade's eyes went wide as he pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly. Jade's tears finally were released again as she cried. Andre could only hold her tighter. "Shhh," Andre whispered softly. Jade just continued to cry.

Andre didn't know what made him do it, but it came out before he could stop it.

"Monday, well baby I fell for you," he sang softly. Jade sniffed and glanced up as Andre stared down at her with a smile. "Tuesday I wrote you this song. Wednesday I wait outside your door, even though I know it's wrong."

And he kept singing to her. She stopped crying long ago yet Andre couldn't stop. The first song he wrote for her came out slower and softer then he'd ever intend. He continued to sing as Jade placed her shaking hands over Andre's, closing her eyes and leaning into his chest, listening to his heartbeat and his voice. It soothed her.

Andre soothed her.

* * *

Beck swallowed nervously as he walked to lunch to find Andre and Jade already there, laughing and smile. Slowly sitting down next to Tori, he smiled at the two. Tori seemed to as well. "Are you feeling better, Jade? You didn't show up to class. We were worried," Tori stared at her in actual concern. She had forgotten that Jade might not have taken the news that well. Then again, if the idea came up, she thought Beck would rush to her side. She didn't think Andre would stop Beck and go to her himself.

Jade smirked. "I just decided to skip class, Vega. Nothing was wrong. And I just want to tell you two something."

Tori and Beck braced for it. Beck's heart pounded in his chest. Was she going to say she didn't approve? That she wanted Beck back? Tori was hoping the same thing as well. That way they wouldn't have to go on the pretend date. Jade smiled a geniune smile. "If you two ever started dating, I'd support you."

Beck's world felt like it just crashed in on him.

* * *

"Why don't you want to sit with everyone else?" Robbie questioned Cat. Cat shrugged, dangling her legs off the stage as she ate her lunch. Robbie sighed, going back to his food. Cat curiously glanced at Robbie's arms.

"How come you never carry around Rex anymore?" Cat asked curiously. Robbie shrugged. It had been a while since he brought Rex to school or to any public event. After a moment of silence, she decided that Robbie wasn't going to give her an answer. "I was scared," she answered his first question. "You see, two of my friends are going on a date. But they don't know that my other friend will be hurt by it. I guess I just wasn't thinking when I told my other friend."

"I don't think Jade is mad at you," Robbie answered honestly. Cat's head whipped around, her eyes wide with shock. "I figured you were talking about Jade," Robbie confessed. "Beck and Tori are going on a date, right? I guessed that's what happened when Jade didn't show up in class. Well that it had something to do with Beck. After you told me that, I kind of put the pieces together."

Cat nodded slowly. "I'm scared for them."

Robbie smiled. "Do you know about Japan?"

"Japan?" Cat asked curiously.

"In Japan, they have this legend," Robbie explained, "that if you were meant for each other, you had a red string tied around your pinkie and at the other side of the string it would be tied around another person's pinkie. They say that if the red string connects them, it means they were always meant for each other and no matter what they'll live a good life together."

"That's cool," Cat brightened up before frowning sadly. "But they don't have a red string…"

Robbie chuckled. "No, the red string is invisible. No one can see it."

Cat nodded thoughtfully. "That's probably why I can't see red strings on my parents." Robbie laughed again. Cat smiled softly at him. "Do Beck and Jade have the red string?"

"You know what, Cat," Robbie grinned, placing his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder, "I'll bet they do."

Cat smiled brightly and leaned towards him, kissing his cheek. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Robbie blushed. Cat giggled and went back to her food, as did Robbie. Their conversations then became more light hearted and random. Just like the way it should be.

* * *

Alice: I decided to end this chapter here.

Emily: I'll publish the second part of this chapter either tomorrow or the next day.

Alice: Depends on if I have time.

Emily: Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Opposite Date Part 2

Alice: Second to last chapter.

Emily: Tomorrow before Opposite Date premiers, I'll try to update.

Alice: Enjoy Opposite Date, part 2.

Emily: Oh, and it turns out there might be Bade in Three Girls and a Mouse because Jade is crushing on Beck's friend.

Alice: Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Opposite Date

Part 2

* * *

Tori sighed as she sat with Beck on their… "date". They had hoped she would at least show up and maybe glance at them or even spy on them. They saw no signs of her. Beck appeared absolutely miserable. Tori bit her lip, wanting to say that Jade most likely didn't mean that she was okay with them dating. She probably said it so they wouldn't expect her to show up. Yet she wasn't here. She sighed, wondering where Jade could possibly be. It was getting dark.

* * *

"Hehehehe," Jade imitated Cat's laugh sarcastically. Cat pouted a bit in the car. They had decided to go out to Nozu and were currently driving back.

"I don't laugh like that," Cat crossed her arms.

"Puppies wearing sunglasses," Jade said in a monotone voice. Cat burst out laughing in the same way Jade imitated her. Jade smiled softly as Cat continued to laugh. She missed hanging around her best friend though she would never admit it. Cat continued to giggle until her phone started ringing. Cat glanced at it curiously. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"It's Tori," Cat answered innocently. "Should I answer it?"

"Sure," Jade shrugged, her voice a bit bitter. She knew if she really loved Beck, she had to let go of him and let him date Tori. Besides maybe there was someone better for her. Andre seemed to care about her and comfort her. Jade smiled at the memory. Yet she couldn't help but think if Beck would have done that if Andre hadn't. Would he have run after her? _Probably not_, Jade sighed. _He broke up with you. He's also on a date with Tori._

"Jade's right here?" Cat replied, puzzled. "Why?"

Jade turned to her, frowning a bit as Cat continually blinked before her mouth dropped open in a gasp. She began nodding her head frantically though not speaking at all. Jade rolled her eyes. "Cat, they can't see you."

Cat blushed a bit and giggled sheepishly. She covered her hand on the phone. "Tori is talking about her date with Beck."

A pain crept up upon her chest, but she quickly ignored it. Beck was always so critical of her jealousy, saying why on earth would he leave her for Tori. She would have laughed at the irony if it wasn't so painful. She breathed out a bit, trying to focus on someone else. Cat was right next to her, but she was talking to Tori. Maybe she could talk to Andre? He's already seen her cry, so she guessed he would count as a good friend like Cat. Jade shrugged. Once they reached Cat's house, they went to her room which was extremely pink. Jade rolled her eyes as she took out her pearphone and began texting Andre. Surprisingly, he texted back almost immediately:

_Hey, you okay? I've been worried about you :/_

Jade rolled her eyes and began texting him back, saying she was fine and that it was a spur of the moment. She even tried explaining how she was over Beck too. He didn't believe her but tried to say that it was alright to take her time with it. He also said how getting over someone didn't take one night or singing a song to them. She raised an eyebrow but decided to ignore the singing a song to them comment.

"Jadey!" Cat giggled. "Tori hung up."

"Great," Jade replied sarcastically. "What did Vega want?"

"To see where you were," Cat replied casually. "She was upset for some reason. Beck was with her but he was so quiet. The only reason I could tell he was there was because he screamed at some lady. He used a bad word!"

"Bad word?" Jade laughed. Beck never used "bad words". It was probably a word like crap or freakin. Some sort of slang that Cat never liked.

"Yeah," Cat bobbled her head up and down. "It started with f and ended with uck. Like fire truck! Only it wasn't fire truck…"

Jade's eyebrows shot up. Okay there was something clearly wrong with Beck if he said that. She took a glance at her phone, debating whether or not to ask him about it. They weren't dating anymore but they could still be friends… right? She bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not to call when her phone buzzed. She glanced at it and her eyes softened when she saw it:

_Hey… can we work on another song together sometime? I mean, you have a beautiful voice. Not that I'm like being all flirty or lovey dovey or anything! I mean like as friends. You know? Like not a date. Definitely not a date. Oh gosh, I'm rambling aren't I? See what your singing does to me girl!_

Jade found herself chuckling to the text and sent a message back, saying she'd like that and they could write another song. Smiling, she thought back to Beck before shrugging. He could find comfort from Tori. They were dating now. It still stung a bit and sent an ache in her chest, but she tried to remember what Andre said. Her voice was beautiful.

Little did she know, Cat was reading the messages over her shoulder, slightly frowning.

* * *

"When have you and Jade started dating?"

Beck spit out his drink. He wouldn't have minded if the question was directed at him. But it wasn't. Instead it was towards Andre, who dropped his milk while his eyes went wide. Even Tori looked really shocked. Before Andre could say a word, Tori quickly interrupted. "What? No way! They aren't dating. I mean, they're just really good friends. Why would you think that?"

"She doesn't like me like that!" Andre blurted out, flushing a bit.

"And you don't like her like that," Beck replied calmly.

Andre nodded, biting his lip and glancing down. "No way man." That's when it became silent before Jade walked over with her tray, sitting down next to Andre.

"So when are we working on the song?" Jade asked curiously.

"You're working on a song with her!" Tori gaped at Andre, who nodded slowly. All that emotion from before… when he said he nearly kissed her because she looked like Jade, when he said he loved her, how her voice sounded like angels came out. She stood up, clenching her fists in rage as she glared at Jade and Andre, tears in her eyes. "Andre, that's how you fell for her in the first place! You said you got over her after you wrote and sang her 365 Days! You said… you made me believe… why her?!"

Everyone began watching as she trembled. Jade frowned. "What do you mean? Andre, what is she talking about?"

"Yeah… what is she talking about?" Beck narrowed his eyes as the shaking Andre. Cat smiled brightly.

"You wrote that for her? That's so sweet!" Cat squealed.

"I have a good voice too," Tori whispered. "You said I was unique. You've been my best friend since I've come to school here. I thought… I thought we'd… I like you, Andre! I thought I had a chance and now you're into Jade again!"

"I…" Andre gulped, glancing at the angered Beck before standing up. "I never stopped liking Jade since then. I sang her the song, and I decided that I should get over her. I thought I did but I'm an actor. I hid the wonkiness and the feelings. I never stopped loving Jade!"

"What?!" Jade and Beck's mouths dropped. Beck stood up angrily, practically hissing at Andre. "You loved her? Dude, I thought we were best friends! Why the hell are you hitting on her for? I love her!"

Jade's heart stopped. He loved her? Then why date Tori? Why break up with her? Andre loved her? So many thoughts swarmed her head as she tried to make sense of this situation. Her thoughts were distracted when Andre glared at him back. "Oh, you love her? Then why go on a date with Tori? How come you always tried to change her? You put her in a time out for pete's sake! She's not a kid. She's a woman. She needs to be respected, treasured, and loved. When have you ever provided that for her?"

"I have always! I never tried to change her," Beck screamed. "I only went on that date with Tori to make her jealous, so she'd come and take me back!"

"What..." Jade's eyes went wide. Both boys turned to her as Beck gulped. He knew that emotion in Jade's eyes. Pure, unsophisticated anger filled them as she stood up, shaking. "You tried to make me feel like shit? I cried in a janitor's closet! I felt horrible and used. Now you're telling me it was just some ploy to make me feel like that so I'd come pathetically back to you!"

"No," Beck tried. "I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," Jade grabbed Andre's hand, glaring at Beck. "You may think you know me, Beck Oliver, but you don't."

With that, she pulled Andre away, stalking into the school. Tori and Beck stared helplessly at the two as they slowly disappeared. Beck sighed in defeat before glancing around at all the people watching their table. Then again, it's not like they bothered to keep their voices down. "What are you looking at?!" Tori snapped at them. They all quickly returned to their lunch like nothing happened.

It was a tense silence until Cat burst into giggles.

"What?" Tori glared at the redhead.

"You two are so funny!" Cat smiled brightly. "If you wanted Jadey back, all you had to do was ask her."

With that, Cat grabbed her stuff and skipped off inside the building, leaving a guilty Tori and Beck. Slowly Beck turned to Tori, glaring at her. "You knew about Andre and Jade?"

"Don't look at me like that," Tori hissed. "I tried to get him over her. I really did. I like him, Beck, and I don't want him loving Jade any more than you do."

Beck nodded slowly, running his fingers through his hair. "We've messed up."

"Clearly," Tori mumbled. "I guess all we have to do is apologize at this point."

Beck nodded slowly though he knew he wasn't looking forward to it. He glanced at the exit where Jade and Andre went. His mind wandered to them. Would Jade date him now that she knew? Would Andre date his ex-girlfriend? All of these thoughts swarmed through his head as he stared at his food. Shaking his head, he threw it out and walked into the building, ignoring everyone that approached him and asked him questions.

Right now, he needed to cry in a janitor's closet.

* * *

Alice: The next chapter will be Tori Saves Beck and Jade.

Emily: There will be an almost Jandre kiss like the video Dan posted.

Alice: So I hope you all enjoy.

Emily: Thanks for reading and sorry the chapter was a little short. It was a part 2 so yeah.

Alice: The next chapter's going to be a really long/ the last chapter.


	4. Tori Saves Beck and Jade

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: This will be the last chapter. It also explains the Jandre kiss Dan posted.

Alice: Oh my goodness! That episode last night!

Emily: If you want to know my feelings on that, just go on my tumblr.

Alice: It's a link on my profile page on fanfiction. Anyways, here's the episode! Remember this won't go in the order of the episodes considering Three Girls and a Moose happened and Cell Block's happening.

Emily: I might do a one-shot on what I hoped was going to happen in that though… I'm just happy Ariana sings in it! Her voice is amazing. Anyways, here you go!

Alice: Oh and there's another episode before Tori Saves Beck and Jade called Cell Block.

* * *

Tori Saves Beck and Jade

* * *

Jade frowned as she sat in Tori's living room, pressing her lips together in pure silence. Tori had invited Jade and Andre over to properly apologize. Jade immediately whined that she did not want to go, but Andre said he needed to give her a proper rejection, to which Jade blushed slightly. Andre had loved her all this time, and she didn't notice. Apparently Vega knew and was jealous. _Good_, Jade thought bitterly,_ now she knows how I feel whenever Beck's around her._

She still didn't think about this properly. Beck tried to make her jealous so that meant he still wanted her. Yet that's what he always did. He made her feel jealous and insecure. When she was jealous, he told her to calm down. Now he's saying he liked her jealous side? And that he still loved her? He should have opened the goddamn door then! Jade frowned in frustration as Andre came downstairs, shrugging. "She's not in her room either."

Jade groaned. Tori had texted Andre to just walk in with Jade. They did but they found no Tori. "Where is she?"

Andre shrugged, grabbing his phone and trying to text Tori. He frowned when his phone buzzed before he could finish the text. "She says she'll be a little late. Apparently Cat told Tori Beck's having some trouble. The janitor locked him in the closet or something."

Jade snorted. She then stole a glance at Andre. He wasn't bad looking, now that she thought about it. And he even confessed his love to her in front of Beck. She blushed, smiling softly as his words ran through her head. To her, he sounded like he wanted to treasure and appreciate her. He even picked Vega over her, something Beck had never done. Maybe… maybe Beck wasn't the one for her.

Maybe it was Andre.

"Hey Andre, did you mean it?" Jade asked with a soft smile.

"Hm?" Andre turned around to face Jade, who was staring at him in a way she never had before. "Did I mean what?"

"That you love me," Jade reminded him. "You said you loved me even while I was dating Beck."

Jade immediately knew his answer by the way his face began to flush. His hands were slightly shaking. _Don't be wonky now, Andre_, he thought to himself. _Don't be wonky now._ "Yes… I do mean it. I do love you, and I wrote 365 Days for you. Heck," Andre chuckled. "Jade was in the original song but we replaced it with baby."

"That's sweet," Jade commented with a smile. "I was blind to not notice you."

"Yeah I guess… wait what?" Andre turned to her, completely confused. Jade smiled at him softly as he frowned. Was Jade beginning to think that… no, Jade couldn't start to like him. He may have loved her with all his being but that didn't mean he wanted to be with her. Jade wouldn't be nearly as happy with him as she was with Beck.

Beck. Andre frowned. If only he had gotten to Jade first. If only he heard her sing and began dating her. She would have never met him or fall in love with him. She'd be all his. And for a moment, Andre actually thought why not start to date Jade. Beck broke up with her. Maybe he could heal her heart and she could learn to be happier with him than she was with Beck. But that was only for a moment before he realized Jade would never love him. He would always be a rebound for Beck. "I was stupid," Jade smiled at him. "I like you, Andre."

Andre's mouth dropped open before shaking his head, sighing. "I love you Jade, I really do. That's why I'm going to reject you."

The smile on Jade's face was immediately wiped off. "What?"

"If I really love you," Andre sighed, "I would want you to be at your happiest. And you'll never be at your happiest with me. Because you don't like me like that. You're only tricking yourself."

"Tricking myself?" Jade frowned.

Andre nodded, sighing and putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah… you love Beck. You always have and always will. He was the first one to love you for your scissors and your scary movies and everything about you. I love you but Beck is your special someone."

"I don't understand," Jade clenched her fists on her lap. "I thought you loved me."

"I do," Andre mumbled.

"Then why are you talking about Beck?" Jade frowned.

Andre sighed, his facial expression completely devastated. Almost like hearing that Jade liked him hurt. Jade slowly stood up to him, approaching him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, smiling softly at him before leaning in. Her lips were mere centimeters from his until they heard the door open with a scream. Andre immediately jumped back to see Trina standing there with her mouth open. "Ugh," Jade moaned in annoyance. She was just about to prove she liked Andre before Trina had to come and ruin it. "Vega isn't here yet," Jade glared at Trina. She turned to Andre and smiled a bit. "I'm going home. You can stay here and wait, but I'm not going to be in the same room as Trina. Bye."

"B-bye…" Andre slowly waved as Jade pushed Trina out of the way before walking out. His legs finally gave out as he fell back on the couch, completely exhausted. For a moment, for just a small moment, he thought Jade really did love him back. But it vanished as soon as it came.

Jade will never love him because she loves Beck.

* * *

Tori frowned when she walked into her house to see just Andre rather than Andre and Jade. Slowly walking over, she noticed Andre's eyes were red and puffy like he was crying. Her eyes softened as she walked over, brewing some hot chocolate. Bringing it over to him, she placed it in his hands, noticing how cold they were when she felt them. Taking her own sip, she sat there for a while. Andre finally spoke. "She tried to kiss me."

Tori whipped her head over to Andre with wide eyes. "What? Who?"

"Jade," Andre sighed. "Jade did. I didn't let her though."

"W-why not? You love her, right? You should have just kissed her," Tori mumbled, trying not to show her jealousy or sadness by the news.

"Because she's not in love with me," Andre frowned. "She still loves Beck, and she's using me as a distraction. She doesn't know it but she is. And I'm… For a moment, I really thought we could be together. I really thought we would always love each other and… I was wrong, Tori."

"I know what you mean," Tori nodded. Andre turned to her, guilt clearly in his eyes. "You don't have to say anything," Tori reassured. "You love Jade."

Andre smiled softy. "I would like to love you, Tori, I really would. But I just… right now I don't. Jade is just… maybe when this mess is cleared up… maybe when I'm over Jade… that's when I'll fall in love with you Tori. Right now though you're just going to have to wait for me. Wait for us."

Andre was actually shocked how much Tori's eyes brightened up. Tori smiled brightly. "I've waited from you since the first day of school at Hollywood Arts. I've… I'll wait Andre. I'm just happy you're giving me a chance. Thank you, Andre. Thank you so much."

Andre smiled softly at her. Yes. When this mess was cleaned up and done with, he knew he really could fall in love with Tori.

* * *

Jade didn't really know what she was doing. First she was about to kiss Andre and now she's at her house with her notebook, staring at the blank page that presented itself to her. When she was upset or angry or tired of just everything, she would write. Sometimes they would be plays. Others would be stories and poems. Very rarely though were songs. And right now, a tune was going through her head. Jade sighed as she picked up her pencil and started writing. For some reason, she named the title Beck's Song.

Memories flooded her mind of when they first met. He didn't know her and just how dangerous she was. While they were dating, she wouldn't take any crap. He would push her but she pushed him back harder. She always screamed louder at him than he ever did to her. Every time he chased after her or gave her flowers or did something nice for her was one part of her heart that would open up to him.

Jade smiled softly before scribbling out the title Beck's Song. Instead she changed it to _You Don't Know Me_ and below in a tiny caption:_ For Beck_.

She really did love him just like Andre had said. And this song on the page, staring at her in the face, just proved it.

* * *

Cat giggled as she skipped into the classroom. Robbie was waiting with her, a giant grin on his face. Robbie quickly glanced around before grabbing her wrist and walking out before the teacher came in. Cat titled her head to the side slightly but followed him. "Guess what?" Robbie grinned.

Cat titled her head to the side. "What?"

"We're throwing a party," Robbie grinned. Cat clearly looked confused. Robbie smiled. "We are going to sing and stuff at a concert party thing. Andre and Tori called me to organize it. They want to sing 365 Days again but different… I don't really know why though."

"365 Days…?" Cat grinned, remembering Andre wrote that song for Jadey. "That's perfect! When is it?"

"Tonight," Robbie grinned.

"Wow," Cat's eyes went wide and Robbie began to blush just a little bit.

"Um… I was wondering," Robbie flushed. "Would you like to… be my… date?"

He's asked her out before but this time it felt different. Usually it was a silly way to ask but this time, she actually began to blush. She smiled as she pulled his head down, kissing him. "Course!" she grinned when she broke the kiss.

Robbie was blushing madly as he nodded eagerly, grinning. "A-awesome!"

Cat giggled and began to skip off; she was still smiling on how everything was working out the way she wanted it to.

* * *

Jade frowned as she stood in the crowd, waiting for Andre and Tori to sing 365 Days. She knew it would be different from last time. While they were backstage, Jade glanced over to see Beck staring sadly at the stage. She assumed it was because he now knew the song was about her. Sighing, she walked over to the stage and hopped on. She turned around to see the crowd blinking at her, wondering where Tori and Andre were. Jade rolled her eyes. "I feel like singing, so I'm just going to."

"Jade!" She turned to see Tori and Andre running up to her, completely confused. Tori frowned. "We're supposed to be singing about… you and…"

Jade didn't miss the way Tori's eyes glanced towards the crowd, searching for her ex-boyfriend. She smiled at Tori. "I want to sing," She told her, "about Beck and I."

The crowd gasped. Even Beck appeared a bit shocked. Though in his confusion, she could tell that he didn't know whether this would be a good thing or a bad thing. Andre nodded, completely understanding as he placed a hand on Tori's shoulder. Tori turned to him and nodded hesitantly. Running up to Jade, she wrapped her arms around her quickly. "Good luck," she whispered before running off. Jade nodded as she turned to the crowd and breathed in and out before she began to sing.

"You think you know me," Jade began singing.

* * *

Beck listened to the song almost fondly. She was singing about him… about how they met and how they were when they were together. She was singing about how he didn't know her when he really did. She was singing about how she loved him. As if acting on impulse, he walked onto the stage just as she finished. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dipped her down before springing her back up, kissing her on the lips. Jade immediately closed her eyes to the kiss, missing the feeling of his lips on hers.

"I missed you Jade," Beck smiled softly.

"I missed you too," Jade smiled back. They kissed again as Jade could hear the clapping and cheering of her friends, the groans and gasps of the jealous girls, and even the confused others, wondering what happened for this scene to take place. Jade, for once, didn't care. She would normally grab the microphone and claim Beck as hers. Except right now… she just wanted to focus on her boyfriend rather than the crowd.

* * *

Cat screamed happily as her Lemonjade and Beckberry began kissing. She screamed as loud as she could with Robbie by her side. Cat turned to him and grinned brightly. Smiling softly, Robbie leaned down, kissing the red haired girl. Cat happily kissed back. Smiling at each other, Robbie whispered. "I like you a lot… Cat."

"I like you too silly," Cat giggled.

* * *

Andre watched Beck and Jade kiss with a frown, sadness clearly in his eyes. Tori glanced at him and smiled softly. She slowly reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Andre blushed and turned to Tori as she smiled brightly. Andre could feel himself relax as he smiled brightly at her.

Everything was beginning to look up for the teenagers.

* * *

Emily: Sorry if it's a bit of a rushed ending.

Alice: I didn't really know what to do for an ending, so I came up with this.

Emily: I hope you all liked it! Sorry it was a little short.

Alice: Anyways, thanks for reading this story, and I'll see you guys when I publish my next Victorious story!


End file.
